


Don't Worry About Me.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [31]
Category: Akeelah and the Bee (2006)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, One Hundred Ways, Short, Spelling Bee Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Sumarry: “Don’t worry about me.”





	Don't Worry About Me.

**31\. “Don’t worry about me.”**

* * *

"Don't worry about me." Akeelah whispered into Dylan's ear.

The taller boy frowned but nodded at his girlfriend as he moved to walk out as the announcer called his name.

Dylan sent his girlfriend a soft smile wishing her good luck as he finished his word. Akeelah took a deep breath preparing herself for the battle of her life.

"Akeelah Anderson please step forward." Taking a deep breath Akeelah stepped forward to the podium.


End file.
